castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Hero's Skills Complete data for all levels
'Hero's Skills Complete data for all levels' This blog shows Hero's Skills Complete data for all levels. You will find information provide the detailed info for hero's skill at all levels. To save space, The author used a table. Some explanation about the notation: If there is more than one number in a cell, then it means several parameters in the skill will change as you level up. For example, lvl 4 druid 240%, 26%, 6 means druid heal 6 people for 240% druid ATK, and increase their ATK by 26% For quick reference, All level 1 skills are listed here: Paladin Divine Shield: Fortifies defenses. Reduces DMG taken by 40% for 5 secs. Ninja Slash: Deals 300% DMG to target. Succubus Death’s Lash: Reduces the Max HP and DMG of a Troop type by 15% for 5 secs. Champion Storm Hammer: Deals 100% DMG to 3 random nearby targets, inflicting Coma for 3 secs. Druid Energetic: Restores the HP of 2 nearby allies with the lowest HP by 200% ATK and increases their ATK by 15% for 5 secs. Thunder God Thunder storm: Lightning strikes a random target, dealing 200% DMG and inflicting Coma to all nearby enemies for 1.5 secs. Spirit Mage Magic Missile: Deals 200% DMG to 2 random nearby targets. Pumpkin Duke Celebrate: Increases ATK, ATK rate, and MOV SPD of allies by 10% for 8 secs. Atlanticore: Spectacular Scales: Reflects all incoming damage back at its source for 2.5 secs. Snowzilla: Snowball Fight: Deal 75% DMG to one nearby target every 0.5 seconds for 4 secs and cause it to become Slowed by 10% for 5 secs Grizzly Reaper: Soul Harvest: Deals 180% DMG to 2 random troops, and convert 15% of the dmg to its own HP. Cupid: Cupid’s Arrow: Increases friendly heroes' energy by up to 10 and DMG by up to 10% for 6 secs. Cooldown: 6 secs. Immortep: Death Storm: Summon death strom surrounding pharaoh for 6 sec, have chance to deal 120% DMG to all enemy units within the range of storm, and have chance to stun for 1sec. Minotaur Chieftain: Body Slam: Targets 10 random ground units, dealing 50% DMG, inflicting Stun for 1.0 sec, and reducing Energy by 10%. (Cooldown: 6 secs) Moltanica: Dragon breath: Deals 150% DMG to troops in front (max 150), reduce enemy ATK by 25%, and reduce ATK spd and MOV spd by 25%, last 6 sec (CD 6 sec). Aries: Calamity: Damage 3 heroes by 120% ATK, reduce their energy by 20 and disables their skill for 1 sec. Dracula: Blood feast: Summons horde of bats to bite nearby enemies (max 8) within 4 seconds and restore HP to himself, deals 70% DMG each time and cause horror (same as stun) for 1.5 second (attack is triggered every 0.4 sec, chance is 30%, CD is 6 sec. similar to immortep Executioner Tremor: Deals 100% DMG to target and inflicts Coma for 1 sec. Assassin Assassinate: Deals 250% DMG to target with the lowest HP. Werewolf Rage: Increases ATK by 30% for 5 secs. Cyclops Shockwave: Deals 100% DMG to all enemies in an arc. Shaman Curse: Reduces target ATK by 25% for 6 secs. Pain-da Lightning: Deals 150% DMG to all surrounding enemies. Serpent Queen Toxic mist: Poison all nearby enemies. dealing 8% DMG every 0.5 secs for 6 secs. Ice Demon Icefog: Decrease MOV SPD of 6 random enemies by 30% for 6 seconds. (30%, 6,6) = (30%, 6sec, 6 troops) Triton: Atlantic Doom: Reduces the healing effectiveness of all enemies by 35% for 6 secs. Angel Heal: Restores a friendly unit's HP by 200% ATK. Marauder Gear Up: Reduces DMG taken by 15% for 6 secs. Hill Giant Rock Throw: Deals 250% DMG to a random enemy on the battlefield. Engineer Lava Burst: Deals 110% DMG to all enemies in the area. Frost Witch Icy Thrust: Deals 150% DMG to target and reduces its ATK SPD and MOV SPD by 10% for 6 secs. Dryad Shackle: Deals 100% DMG to target, inflicting coma for 1 sec. Alchemist Alchemy Hurl: Deals 180% DMG to target. Marksman Splitting Arrows: Deals 130% DMG to 3 random nearby targets. Source: Hero's Skills Complete data for all levels recreated by 'knightraven ' Category:Blog posts